Amon Can Wait
by Waffle Hiccupdragon
Summary: A yaoi threesome between Sokka/Zuko/Mako. Flames are ok, though I prefer them to be constructive. A request for a bestest friend. Mako is on his way to see Korra for news on Amon's activities, but he gets interrupted by a sexy Firelord.


**Disclaimer- No, I don't own any of this except the tale. All characters and respective elements belong to their rightful owners. Waffles delightedly presents a yaoi, and flames are ok. Fire…lol. Keep in mind this is a threesome Zuko/Sokka/Mako. And in that respect, all characters are older teens, ignoring the time zoom there. Yeah…old people…um NO. haha. Enjoy.**

**~Amon Can Wait~**

"Come on, man. You didn't have enough to drink. Sit your ass down," said Bolin, hiccupping and turning his diverted attention to Mako, who was on his way out the door. Grabbing his father's red scarf, he said "Yeah, but I can see you had QUITE enough to drink, Bolin. Don't try to go after me. You'll only end up dragging your face across the sidewalk. Alright? Great game earlier, by the way." Bolin put his drink down on the table with a shaky hand. He murmured something incomprehensible while waving goodbye with his other hand. This movement caused him to fall off the side of the couch.

Mako walked briskly through the night, keeping aware of any chi blockers that could be lurking in every shadow. He intended to stop by Tenzin's place to check up on the situation with Amon. _That creepy bastard, _Mako thought. Korra told him yesterday she found some new information on Amon's plans. But she preferred they discuss the details alone. A few steps later, Mako heard a voice. A whistle preceded it. "Hey." The voice was smooth and casual, but Mako still turned swiftly to the direction of the voice, ready to fight. The voice's owner stepped out of the shadows, and Mako couldn't believe his eyes. It was Firelord Zuko. Shaking his head, Mako said "Who are you? There's no way you're the real Zuko. And what do you want? Make it quick. I have to be somewhere." The man chuckled. He made no attempt to approach Mako any further. "My scar is entirely real. Why don't I show you?" he said. "I can see it plain enough." Mako said. "I need to go now. Don't bother me." Zuko raced ahead of Mako under the proper light of a streetlamp. Cut off from his stride, Mako stopped abruptly and got a proper look at the Firelord. His eyes shone with a warm brilliance, his hair was loosely blowing, and Mako could see the lines of the scar move when Zuko blinked his gentle eyes. He didn't realize how close they were until Zuko pressed his lips to Mako's.

Mako made the mistake of opening his mouth, granting Zuko entry. At this point however, Mako welcomed the feeling. _I didn't want to admit, even to myself, that I find the Firelord attractive. _He thought. Reality snapped Mako's mind back to focus when Zuko ended the kiss. "You're…you…don't want to …" Mako began, confused and a little disappointed. "No, it's not like that." Zuko said. "I do, God, I want to fuck with you good. I can tell it's your first time too." At this, Mako blushed. "But It's not just me that wants a taste of the Avatar's new conquest." Zuko finished. "What—what do you mean by that..?" Mako asked. He had a feeling he knew where this was going, and didn't honestly know whether to think good or bad of it. "My roommate suggested I find you so we could all…get to know each other better." Zuko said with a wink. Without waiting for a response, he took Mako's hand in his, tugging him closer and leading him towards his current lodgings.

As they walked into the loft, Sokka lay seductively on his side wearing nothing but a loincloth. He made a noise of approval as Zuko approached with Mako in tow. The exotic appearance of the waterbender made Mako shiver with lust, and he could feel himself growing hard, with the aid of Zuko's touch. "Like what you see?" Sokka asked. "Don't let the Firelord's royalness steal your eyes away from real beauty, aka this guy." He said, pointing to himself. "My 'royalness' can speak for itself, peasant." Zuko shot back. A wry smile was added, implying no hard feelings. Sokka practically pounced on Mako, knocking him to the floor, which was covered by a very soft rug. The rug absorbed most of the impact. Mako found himself out of breath as he stared into the waterbender's endless oceans, which were also scanning his entire body. "Youre….you're really hot…" Mako said in a hoarse voice. "Mmm…you too baby." Sokka said before stealing Mako's mouth with his own. Meanwhile, Zuko was making himself hard while undressing himself, then pulling at the string on Sokka's only garment, making it fall to the floor. Mako felt Sokka's erection before seeing it. The experience made his body shudder with want as he anticipated what was to come.

Much to his surprise, Zuko pushed Sokka out of the way and undid Mako's clothes. "Wait—the scarf-" Mako began, but Zuko silenced him with a kiss. "Keep it. It's so sexy on you." Zuko said. He made Mako sit up while Sokka sat behind him, positioning his legs around Mako's pale waist. "Ooh man, hurry up Zuko. I'm so ready." He said, fisting himself. Zuko lifted Mako slightly so his entrance was positioned above Sokka's cock. "Aah…ngh!" Mako said as he felt the head start to push its way in. Zuko calmed him as his body got used to Sokka's size. It wasn't easy for Mako. He felt a sort of painful ripping; though not brutal, it throbbed. "Nnnh! Hrnn!" He tried to keep the noises of pain to a minimal. After a few minutes, Zuko dropped Mako's legs and he let out a loud scream as he was fully penetrated. Sokka screamed too, although in the pleasure of having the firebender's virgin walls tight around his cock. He couldn't help it. Sokka began to buck. "Not yet, man." Zuko said. He climbed over the two, pushing his ass down on Mako's cock, which was also impressively sized. "You really need to learn patience." Zuko said. Mako threw back his head in ecstasy as Zuko started rolling his ass and humping up and down. Sokka's strong lower body was still able to thrust with two men on top of him. Their voices cried out and they held each other tight, sucking and feeling each other. Mako grabbed hold of Zuko's cock and began fisting him. This caused Zuko to move faster and deeper. Mako moaned and sucked in a breath, clenching his entrance tighter around Sokka's cock. Sokka's head was spinning with lust, and he released inside of Mako. After withdrawing, Zuko removed himself off Mako's cock, making him moan for more. He turned Mako so he was on his hands and knees. Zuko then took the scarf and moved it under Mako's arms across his chest. Grabbing onto the scarf and Mako's abdomen, he thrust his cock deep into Mako's ass, making him cry out. Zuko had no trouble getting inside, as his ass was wet from Sokka's release. Zuko decided he loved Mako's ass. It was so pale and hot. He arched his back and thrust deeper into Mako. "Aah! Yeah, oh yeah nngh!" Zuko found Mako's prostate and aimed to get those pleasure-filled moans every time. His own cock dripping, Mako arched his back and released onto the carpet. Zuko's climax came as he felt the resulting tightness around his cock from Mako's release. All three men fell to the floor, panting and naked and soaked with their essences. After getting his breath back, Mako stood and beckoned to the waterbender. "You're taking a shower with me before I leave. I'm late for Korra's. And I know you want to." He said. Sokka chuckled. "I'll wash your sweet body and enjoy doing it." He said.

About thirty minutes later, Mako stood at the door with money in his hand. He was lucky Asami was so rich. Now he could afford a good lay as well. "I'll be moving back to my palace tomorrow morning. And I can't say I won't miss your sweet arse." He said. "Yeah, thanks." Mako said. He didn't really know what else to say.

Before heading to Korra's, Mako stopped by his stadium apartment to check up on Bolin. When he entered the living room, Bolin was naked, his hand resting near his cock, asleep. Mako burst out laughing, knowing with all the beer bottles strewn across the floor, Bolin would be asleep for quite some time. "I scored pretty well tonight." He said to himself as he left.

When he got to Tenzin's island home, the dawn was breaking. The kids were already running around with plenty of energy. Korra answered the door, an expectant look on her face. "I'm really sorry I couldn't make it on time. I was sidetracked by a guy…" Mako began. Korra didn't seem to care, thankfully. "Whatever. Tenzin's awake so he should hear what I recently found out too. Come on inside." Korra said. Walking inside, Mako revisited his recurring thoughts about how life would be if he were dating Korra instead of Asami. _Please. Asami is way sexier, and she provided us with the money to keep playing. She's so easy to talk to, and she's level-headed. Korra doesn't have any of those qualities. But she IS the avatar…and pretty honest for being who she is. Maybe one day I'll give her a chance. That's assuming I can forget about last night. Man! Now being with Asami will feel awkward too. Oh well. I guess I'll see how things go from here. _Mako sat with Tenzin and Korra, and proceeded to listen to her news.


End file.
